


Recon Team

by DynamiteJohn



Series: Undertrio [6]
Category: Metal Gear Solid, Undertale
Genre: For all two of you who might be invested in my writing, Here’s the crossover nobody wanted, I should be working on undertrio but I’m currently getting inspiration for this, I’m really sorry for my lack of focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteJohn/pseuds/DynamiteJohn
Summary: ......[NO SIGNAL]





	Recon Team

_Come on... pick up!_

_Damn tech, I can see sunlight, why won’t the transmission go through?_

Despite your repeated calling, there’s nothing but static on the codec. Your partners are down here, but currently unconscious. Can’t even call for extraction...

_This was supposed to be an easy mission. There goes that notion._

Only one thing for it then. Slowly proceeding into the dark corridor, you unholster your tranquilizer, checking it quickly before holding it steady with both hands.

Slowly peeking around the corner reveals the room to be devoid of any life, save for a suspicious, singular flower. You step forwards and-

“Howdy!”

Your eyes dart around the room, searching every corner quickly. Already spotted, and the enemy was camouflaged-?

”Buddy, down here, I’m tryna talk to ya!”

_A flower...?_ You take aim with one hand, drawing a knife with the other. “What game are you playing here?!”

”Oh, do you already know how things work down here? That makes things so much more fun!” The flower’s face shifted, contorting to look demonic... it was certainly unnerving.

”I told you not to play with me, start talking or things will get ugly!” Your aim quivered, but your voice holds firm. But instead of an explanation, vines ripped from the earth, knocking your weapons away in an instant!

”Only ugly thing here is gonna be your face once I finish wiping the floor with it!” White projectiles launched at you, and you rolled to the side. Problem was, more vines appeared, taking by the ankles, then swinging your body in an arc to slam into the ground. Everything went fuzzy...

Then, the pressure disappeared from your legs. The enemy had withdrawn.

 

 

”My child, I have other matters to attend to. Please wait here for me-“

You quickly interject. There’s gotta be a way out of here, and you have to report in as soon as possible. “Ma’am, I’ve been trained to handle tough situations. It’s my line of work.”

Her eyes turned serious in an instant. “And monsters have trained to deal with humans since the war was lost. They will try to fight you if they see you, and I don’t want you or them to get injured.”

You squirm under Toriel’s gaze, but soon she relents.

”If you truly are so dead set on going on ahead, at least let me give you something to communicate with.” She searched her pockets, and frowned.

”Toriel, ma’am? You wouldn’t happen to have experience with a codec, would you?” It was probably better not to be weighed down by a civilian communication device, although considering the lack of communication from the outside, it may prove better...

She smiled gently. “I do, although my  stuff is a bit aged... But I’m sure it will do enough for communication. My frequency is...”

 

 

**Playfully crunching through the leaves... it fills you with DETERMINATION.**

”Who is this?”

**A friend. Call on me in certain spots. I can save your progress, and boost your psyche. If you call me elsewhere, I can provide information.**

”How helpful. So should I call you my partner? Will you ever show your face?” 

But the transmission had already ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh I feel like I’m doing dumb stuff.


End file.
